


Forgotten Ones

by AnonymousDoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDoll/pseuds/AnonymousDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were different; complete opposites. Yet in a way, they were very much the same. Ignored and Forgotten they only managed to find comfort in the one person who understood them; each other. What they shared was a bond. A bond that was Unbreakable. Prumano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Ones

**Silence**

Others might not realize, but what they said hurt. Whether it was just by ignoring what one represented or by telling the other he was a useless ex-nation; it hurt. They knew that, and they only managed to find comfort in the one person who understood; each other. Sometimes they would sit till late getting drunk, while other times they would just play games the albino was fond of. Most of the time though they would just sit there together, no words needing to be exchanged, just the comfort of knowing the other was there for them no matter what.

**Forgotten**

They were different; opposites. Yet in a way, very much the same. It was not in ways many people noticed. If they were seen together, people would assume they were hallucinating. The two of them didn't care. They understood each other and that was all that mattered. One if them was completely ignored as being part of the country he shared with his brother, while the other didn't even have land to his name because his brother owned it all. In the end, it all came down to this: they were ignored and forgotten, yet they still had each other. 

****Memory** **

Their first meeting was a moment they could both barely remember. It was unimportant; forgotten.  
Their first conversation was fuzzy in their minds. It was the usual; routine.  
Their first time talking without arguing was definitely more memorable. It was what had started it all; the beginning.  
Their first date is something they both remembered clearly. It wasn't the best they had been in, but it was good enough; they understood.  
The first time they said I Love You, the day they admitted that they were in love is their clearest and happiest memory. It was just right; just perfect. 

****Eyes** **

No matter what other people said, his favourite part about him was his eyes. He loved his eyes. It was the one part of him that would truly express what he was feeling. He saw the sadness, when he tried to smirk and convince others he was fine. He saw the excitement, when he finally convinced them to go out. He saw the fondness, when he teased and bothered him. He saw the anger, when others talked about them. But most of all, he saw the love, with every glance thrown his way during every second of their days together. 

****Mornings** **

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist, their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. They were wrapped around each other, as one. Eyes slowly opened, taking in the body lying down besides him. A small smile made its way onto his face, as he gingerly sat up, stretching his body. Mornings like these were his favourites. They would wake up together, bodies wrapped around each other, whoever woke-up first would have 'breakfast duty', and then they would just sit there as they ate and discuss things. It was a routine for them by now, like a normal couple, but it was perfect. 

****Unbreakable** **

When they finally told their friends, fellow nations, and family; People told them they wouldn't last. They said it was just something of the moment; that they didn't belong together. They didn't believe that. They knew that what they had was real. They understood each other, in ways others couldn't. They were there for each other, no questions asked. They were going against everything everyone told them. Going against the harsh words; but they were together, and nobody could change that. They encountered obstacles, but they got through them. What they had was a bond. A bond that was Unbreakable. 

****Touch** **

As hard to believe as it was, he had finally found someone who could control and deal with his emotions. He got angry easily; screaming and throwing curses at anyone and everyone. It would take hours for him to calm down. That day, as soon as he began yelling, everyone leaned back and prepared to wait. But an unexpected hand was placed on his shoulder, soft words whispered in his ear, causing him to quickly quiet down. The touch calming even his most frazzled and annoyed nerves. Everyone stared in disbelief. That single touch had calmed what others could not. 

**Author's Note:**

> 7 short Prumano Drabbles.  
> These little plot bunnies began bouncing around my head at around 2am the other day and they wouldn't leave me alone until I typed them out. I've never really written drabbles and it was a little difficult limiting myself to 100 words at first, but I managed.  
> I will probably add more drabbles I've written in my notebook later.  
> I hope you enjoy these, and that they get my feelings/head-canons/thoughts on how I view Prumano across. Please, tell me what you think.
> 
> ~Doll


End file.
